Our Time
by Alana Hikari-Chan
Summary: A strange little after-game one-shot songfic. Not sure about the second genre, but...


Just... A slightly odd songfic. About a year after game.  
===============================  
~~~ We see a giant stained glass platform. The pattern is multiple keyblades in a starburst pattern. ~~~  
Sora: (groggy) Uh, what a dream.  
Pluto: WOOF!  
Sora: Hey! This isn't a dream!  
Leon: Actually, this time it IS.  
Yuffie: Well, sort of.  
Riku: Sora?!  
Kairi: SORA! (Glomps Sora) ^_^  
Sora: Riku! Kairi! ^_^ I'm so glad you guys okay!  
Donald: (Fades in) Hey, where are we?  
Goofy: (Fades in) Hey, there's King Mickey! What's he doing here?  
Donald: King Mickey?! (Both run over to Mickey)  
Mickey: Hello guys! How are you two?  
Goofy: Gawrsh, we're fine, but what's happened to you?  
(Cloud and Aris appear.)  
Cloud: ARIS?!?!  
Aris: CLOUD?!!! (They run towards each other)  
(Cid appears)  
(Everyone talks to everyone else for a while, staying close to someone else)  
(Riku's eyes glaze a bit)  
Sora: Riku? What's going on?  
(Riku starts to sing)  
~ Something is stirring, shifting 'round, it's just begun! ~  
(After a few whispers of 'What's up with Riku?', everyone gets really quiet)  
~ Edges are blurring, all around, and yesterday is done.   
Feel the flow; hear what's happening, we're what happening.  
Don't you know, we're the movers, and we're the shapers,  
We're the names in tomorrow's papers,  
Up to us, man, to show them!   
(Riku's eyes get unglazed, but he continues to sing- Mostly at Sora)  
It's our time, breathe it in, worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn, coming through, me and you, pal, me and you!  
Feel how it quivers, on the brink! ~  
Sora: What?  
~ Everything! Gives you the shivers, makes you think, there's so much stuff to sing!  
And you and me, We'll be singing it, like the birds, me the music, and you the words! Tell them things they don't know! ~  
(Sora joins Riku)  
~ Up to us, pal to show them.  
It's our time, breathe it in, worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn, coming through, me and you, pal, me and you!  
Feel the flow; hear what's happening, we're what happening!  
Long ago, all we had was that funny feeling, saying someday, we'd send them reeling!  
Now it looks like we can! ~  
Sora: Someday just began...  
(Everyone joins in, quietly at first, but progressivly louder)  
~ Something is stirring, shifting 'round, it's just begun!  
Edges are blurring, all around, and yesterday is done.   
Feel the flow; hear what's happening, we're what happening.  
Don't you know, we're the movers, and we're the shapers,  
We're the names in tomorrow's papers,  
Up to us, man, to show them!  
It's our time, breathe it in, worlds to change and worlds to win.  
Our turn, coming through, me and you, pal, me and you!  
Years from now, We'll remember and we'll come back, by the rooftop, and hang a plaque:  
"This is where we began"!  
Being what we can.  
It's our hand, all about, give us room and start the plot!  
Our dreams, all about, coming through, me and you, pal! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! Me and you! ME AND YOU! ~  
(The unknown from the Secret Ending stands up)  
Unknown: The future shouldn't scare you at all, even though nothing will be like before.  
(Everything fades, starting with the people.)  
Sora: (Faintly) Kairi! Riku! I'll find you, I promise!  
~~~ And then, they wake up. ~~~  
=====================================  
And... This has no point, really. At least, I don't think it has. If it does, it escapes me. Maybe... KH2? Possibly a prelude? Or something? Eh. Oh well. I just needed to do a songfic to that tune. Oh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Merrily We Roll Along. I don't think it has any particular muse, this time. Eh. Well, R&R.  
Yami Alana: OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
(Pulls mallet from hammerspace and hits Yami) Don't worry, she's to much of a wimp to do much.  
Y.Alana: Hey! _ Ooooh, pretty Flut-Fluts! @_x (passes out)  
Everyone: o_o()  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alana 


End file.
